The invention concerns a venting valve with a securing part and a valve body that is provided with at least one venting slot.
Such venting valves are used for different apparatus, for example, motor, axle or transmission housings. The venting valves are in the form of elastomer caps with an integrally formed venting slot. These elastomer caps are mounted on support components that are, for example, steel or plastic pipes, steel or plastic housings and the like. Therefore, several components must be manufactured and assembled so that the assembly expenditure is high. Moreover, at least two different components are required, i.e., the support component as well as the elastomer cap. The support component must be sealed relative to the apparatus so that further components as well as further assembly steps are required. In practice, it has been found that the elastomer caps generally will not seal properly so that they do not fulfill to a satisfactory degree the sealing function. By using several components also a large mounting space is required.